Retour à Dieu
by soranamu
Summary: Ketika esok hari tiba, La Pucelle akan terbakar bersama bara. Berkeretak dan melepuh sambil mendekap cita dan cintanya pada bangsa. Pada negara. Pada Francis.


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Standart warning applied**

**A/N** : Oke, ini angst. Maaf kalo gagal oTL saya minta maaf kalo referensi tentang Jeanne d'Arc dan sejarahnya kurang tepat :c dan, oh, maaf juga karena saya pakai _human name_ dan Francis sungguh OOC menye-menye di sini. Karena menurut saya, walaupun Francis genit dan rada homo (plak!) tapi sebenarnya dia punya sisi kelam dan melankolis.

.

.

Retour à Dieu © soranamu

.

.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kungkungan penjara berdinding batu yang pucat dan suram, Francis menemukan sesosok gadis belia tengah duduk tenang di kursi kayu tua. Sinar bulan menyusup masuk melalui ceruk jendela, menyepuh rambut pirang kecokelatan sang gadis remaja, memberikan ruangan gelap itu penerangan seadanya. Setelah memberi isyarat pada penjaga untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, tersaruk-saruk Francis mendekati sang tahanan muda.

"Selamat malam, Gadis." Sapanya penuh kelembutan.

Sang gadis segera mengangkat wajahnya dari bayang-bayang dan menatap Francis dengan penuh suka cita.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Tuan. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan menemani saya sebentar."

Seketika itu juga, Francis memahami situasinya.

Waktu gadis ini telah menipis.

Ketika esok hari tiba, Jeanne d'Arc sang ksatria suci akan pulang ke pangkuan Tuhan.

Ia telah berhasil membebaskan Orléans dari genggaman bangsa lain. Secara tak langsung mengantarkan Charles VII ke atas takhta. Dengan gagah berani ia mengayunkan pedang, mencabut nyawa di antara gemuruh derap dan denting. Semua dilakukannya demi merebut kembali Paris yang dirampas, membela negerinya, meski tubuh mulusnya harus tercoreng-moreng penuh luka dan lebam.

Tetapi, apa yang didapatkannya sebagai balasan atas seluruh abdi tulusnya pada Perancis, tanah tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh? Tuduhan melakukan ajaran sesat berbau politis dibebankan ke pundaknya. Ia dijerat hukuman mati.

Ketika esok hari tiba, _La Pucelle_ akan terbakar bersama bara. Berkeretak dan melepuh sambil mendekap cita dan cintanya pada bangsa. Pada negara. Pada _Francis_.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

Jeanne bertanya dengan kelembutan dan ketegasan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Francis tidak menemukan kegentaran dalam suaranya, begitu pula pada bola mata biru yang menatapnya lekat menembus keremangan cahaya bulan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas sang personifikasi negara dengan murung, mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam jemari sang dara. "Bagaimana kabar_mu_?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Tuanku." Jeanne tersenyum dan Francis semakin mengagumi ketegaran gadis ini.

Ia masih muda. Tapi ia harus mati.

Sungguh tak adil, pikir Francis. Jeanne d'Arc harus mati setelah seluruh cucuran keringat dan darah yang dikurasnya demi tujuan mulia.

"Maafkan aku, Jeanne, tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat untuk menolongmu." Francis berbisik parau selagi menahan air mata yang memberontak ingin turun dari tampungan pelupuk matanya.

"Tolong jangan meminta maaf," jawab Jeanne sendu. Diusapnya pipi dingin Francis dengan sayang. "Bukan salah Anda."

Seandainya ia punya kuasa atas kendali waktu, Francis bersedia menghentikannya detik ini juga.

"Aku tak takut, Tuanku, aku lega. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke sisi Tuhan dan aku akan menunggu Anda di surga."

Francis menarik Jeanne ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuh gadis itu dan menghirup aromanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

Karena Francis tahu, dirinya tak akan pernah _pulang_.

.

.

Sebagai personifikasi negara, Francis telah hidup sangat lama. Ia telah menyaksikan banyak kelahiran, begitu pula dengan kematian. Begitu banyak, hingga ia kehilangan hitungan.

Sungguh menyakitkan baginya, kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi berkali-kali. Orang-orang yang ia kenal dekat di masa ini pun kelak pasti akan mati, _pulang_, sementara ia terjebak dalam hidup abadi.

Setiap kali orang-orang yang penting baginya meregang nyawa, Francis harus menerima dengan pasrah kalimat _kita akan bertemu lagi di surga_ yang dibisikkan padanya di antara deru napas terakhir mereka. Kalimat itu membuatnya semakin terlingkupi rasa sepi, alih-alih meringankan kesedihannya.

Karena ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah kembali ke pelukan Tuhan. Ia tak akan pernah lepas dari perjalanan panjang bernama kehidupan. Ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang terkasihnya.

Ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Jeanne d'Arc, ksatria cantik dari Domrémy yang gagah berani. Pedang dan perisai bagi hatinya.

Pagi telah tiba dan di sinilah ia berada, sengaja berdiri jauh dari tiang tinggi dimana Jeanne terikat tak berdaya sambil merapal segala doa yang ia bisa. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Francis selain menyaksikan dengan pahit bagaimana api melalap raga Jeanne dengan begitu cepatnya.

Jeanne d'Arc terbakar sepenuhnya di sana. Hati dan cinta Francis pun turut hangus bersamanya.

.

.

Arus tenang sungai Seine menenggelamkan abu raga Jeanne d'Arc, membawa serta serpihan cinta Francis pada sang martir, turut abadi di surga bersamanya.

Tanah dan langit Normandia-lah saksinya, bahwa seberapa banyak pun wanita yang akan datang menghampiri hidup Francis yang panjang, Jeanne d'Arc tetap nomor satu di jiwa dan memorinya.

Jeanne d'Arc, tempat hatinya pulang.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Maaf kalo banyak referensi yang salah. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan lapang dada ;;

Cover image : France x Jeanne d'Arc - Hetalia Fan Art (28353040) - Fanpop fanclubs


End file.
